


Afternoon Delight

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Military Ivar decides to visit you at work at the VA hospital





	Afternoon Delight

You enjoyed your job immensely. Helping people had always been something that was extremely important to you and you were lucky enough to be able to do what you were passionate about. You finished medical school 3 years ago and now you were employed at your local VA Hospital.

You were overjoyed when you learned you were going to be able to help soldiers from all branches from all over the country. You helped veteran soldiers with rehabilitation mostly. Post war injuries that needed extra help and attention when they were able to come back home. That was actually how you met your husband, Ivar Lothbrok.

Ivar and his brothers were all in the Army. Ubbe and Hvitserk had done 3 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan while Ivar had done 2. Sigurd was killed in combat 4 days before he was due to come home from his last deployment. The others had thankfully had come home in one piece, only minor scrapes and injuries from their time overseas. Ivar hadn’t been as lucky. Ivar had been shot twice in the chest, inches away from his heart, and shrapnel had all but taken his lower legs clean off. He was lucky to be alive but thankfully the doctors he had were good at what they do. They were able to save his life but not without complications. He had severe nerve damage through his left shoulder and bicep and his collarbone had been shattered and completely reconstructed with a plate and screws. His lower legs were all but useless, but he managed to get around fine with the aid of crutches. When he was sent home he started showing up to the hospital you worked at for his therapy, and after months of flirting with one another he had finally asked you out on a date. The rest was history.

You had just finished with a patient when you were heading to your office, passing by the nurses station on your way. You dropped the patient’s chart off at the desk but before you could start heading in the direction you desired, your charge nurse Rebecca stopped you with a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“You have a visitor.”

“A visitor? Who?”

She just shrugged her shoulders noncommittally and gave you a smile, walking away from you to continue your filing. Looking at your basket you noticed you had no patients waiting and walked to your office wondering who could be waiting for you.

As soon as you walked into your office your face broke out in a large smile. You knew it was your husband without a doubt. His 6’0” frame standing in front of your large window overlooking the city, broad shoulders, long legs, tight little ass, and hair the perfect length for pulling.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” You smiled while shutting your door, taking off your lab jacket and throwing it over the back of one of the chairs in your office. He turned around quickly and smiled at you, holding his arms open wide for you to walk into, bringing you into a warm and tight embrace.

“Yeah, I had my last appointment today and thought I’d come up and see you.”

“How’d it go?”

“Good. Almost as good as before.”

“That’s awesome, babe.”

“You don’t have any patients do you?”

“No, I think my next appointment is in another 45 minutes, why?”

Ivar wrapped one hand into your hair, gently pulling your head back, and crashed his lips to yours in a passionate and frenzied kiss. His other hand pushing into your lower back and pulling you flush against him. When he pulled away you were both breathless and dizzy. Desire had pooled in your core and you could feel an impressive bulge digging into your stomach.

“Thought we could celebrate a little early.”

He didn’t give you any time to respond before he crashed his lips back onto yours once again. This time the kiss was all tongue and teeth. He loved to bite on your lower lip when you kissed and it always managed to send shivers down your spine. As soon as you let out a moan he knew he had you right where he wanted you and he smiled against your mouth. He quickly picked you up, digging his hands underneath your ass cheeks and plopped you unceremoniously on top of your desk, pushing everything out of his way to give you enough room to lie down. His crutches making an ungodly noise as they clanged and clattered onto the floor of your office.

Movements were frantic, knowing time was limited. Ivar was usually a rough lover but he always managed to make you feel loved and protected, no matter what you were doing, and the sex was no different. It had taken a long while for him to become comfortable being intimate with you, and performance anxiety the first few tries always made for a rather frustrated Ivar. Thankfully that was no longer an ongoing issue.

You quickly pulled his shirt off of his broad shoulders and pulled up over his head to reveal his chiseled chest and abs. Reaching up you pulled Ivar down toward you, kissing over his scars from the bullet wounds and surgeries. This was something you always did, letting him know you were thankful he was alive and in your arms.  
Ivar pulled your hair and moved your head back far enough to stretch your neck long, licking a broad stripe and ending with a quick nip underneath your ear. You let out an obscene moan making him pull back from you and stand up as straight as he could while leaning over your desk for support. He picked up one of his crutches to push the lock on your door before dropping it and locking his gaze back on to you like a hunter moving in on it’s prey.

“You gotta be quiet, baby.” He practically ripped your scrub pants and panties off of you in one quick pull, your shoes flying off along with them from the force of his tug. He placed your feet wide along the edge of your desk, opening yourself up to him.

“Fuck Y/N…you’re already soaking wet.”

“I’m always wet for you, Ivar…now are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck your wife?”

Ivar’s demeanor instantly changed. His eyes quickly shot up to yours, narrowing into slits. He clenched his jaw making it tick, and he snapped his belt open, never once taking his eyes from yours. The intensity bringing a new wave of slick rushing out of you. There was no reply from him, his face telling you everything you needed to know. He was most definitely going to fuck you, and he was going to fuck you hard.

Pulling his jeans and boxers down just below his ass cheeks, his erection sprang free. It was long and thick, steadily leaking drops of precome. He wrapped his hand around the base, slowly stroking upwards, giving you a show.

With a smirk he wrapped his hands around your thighs, pulling you down until your ass was flush with the edge of your desk. No warning was given before he thrust into you in one hard and fast thrust, filling you to the brink. Your eyes rolled back in your head and your mouth opened wide to let out a sound you had never heard yourself make before, not that you could bring yourself to care.

“I said,” he pistoned into you quickly once again, “be quiet.”

You nodded your head quickly, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to muffle your noises. Ivar set a punishing pace, his hips quickly meeting yours, the sound of slapping skin loud enough to echo throughout your office. He pushed your scrub top up and over your breasts, pulling the cups of your bra down, and started to roughly caress your breasts with his left hand, his right holding tightly onto your hip to keep you from scooting across your desk from the power of his thrusts. The cold metal of his wedding ring made your nipples harden to tight peaks, the sensation running like a lightning bolt to your clit.

“Fuck…Ivar…please.”

He didn’t need to ask what you needed, knowing your body better than you did. He quickly put his body flush with yours, chest to chest, intertwining your hands together beside of your head, and slammed his lips onto yours once again, tongues battling for dominance and attempting to muffle the noises attempting to escape both of you.

The new angle caused him to move even deeper inside of you, completely bottoming out. The feeling of being so full and the delicious friction his pelvis was giving you by rubbing against your clit sent you over the edge. You arched your back and wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. The tight fluttering of your walls sending Ivar into his own orgasm, giving a growl you felt deep within his chest as he released himself inside of you.

The sound of your intercom on your office phone went off, Rebecca’s voice floating through the room.

“Your last appointment of the day just cancelled. See you tomorrow Mrs. Lothbrok!”

Both of you were still breathing heavily, interlocked together to the point you couldn’t tell where you began and he ended.

“Thank God cause I don’t think I can walk after that.”

You both broke out into laughter, ready to go home for round 2.


End file.
